Six Feet Under The Stars
by fallenxoxoangel
Summary: When Lucinda goes on the road with her long lost brother, Rian, to get away from her abusive foster father she never would have guessed she would fall in love. AlexGaskarth/OC
1. Sick Little Games

The sound of skin slapping against skin rang throughout the small one story house. The dark haired teen crawled away from her abuser but she was soon dragged back to him by her ankle.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," his voice dripped with venom.

Kicking her feet against him, she tried to escape but only to fail. "We aren't finished yet. Your poor excuse of a brother will have to wait." Looking into his jet black eyes she knew this night would never be over.

**Rian's POV**

"Thank you so much Chicago! We'll see you next year," Alex Gaskarth screamed into the microphone. Alex walked off stage followed by Jack, Rian and then Zach. The boys of All Time Low walked back to their tour bus ready to relax after the concert.

Rian looked at his phone and noticed his sister never called him. They were supposed to meet up tonight before the concert. He hasn't seen his sister, Lucinda, since she was 4 and after finding each other once again he was hoping to see her again.

"Hey Rian, weren't we supposed to meet your sister tonight?" Rian looked at Jack and nodded.

"Yeah but she never called."

"Maybe she didn't want to see you," Alex said. Rian just gave him a look and tired calling Lucinda.

**Lucinda's POV**

This beating wasn't the same. Her foster father never stopped. Making sure he was passed out on the couch, she crawled to her room and grabbed her phone and noticed her brother, Rian, called.

Rian was her older brother and her best friend. Well that was until their parents died and they were forced to live in a foster home. Rian moved in with a different family than Lucinda and she never heard of him again. Until about a month ago when she found out Rian was in a band. All Time Low. She tired everything she could to get a hold of Rian and soon it all paid off. All Time Low had a concert tonight in Chicago and Lucinda was supposed to go so she could reunite with Rian but once her foster father found out, well lets just say he wasn't very pleased.

Lucinda lived with her foster father since she was 5 and every single night for 14 years he would beat her until he or she passed out. She tried to escape but honestly where would she go? She has no family or friends here. Groaning at the pain coming from her stomach, she sent a text to Rian.

'_Hey Rian. I am soo sorry I couldn't make it tonight! __but can we meet up somewhere tomorrow? I really want to see you and meet your band!-Lucinda_

'_Hey Lucinda. Of course we can meet up tomorrow. We're in Chicago for another day and were staying in the Hilton. Room 508. Stop by whenever! -Rian_

She replied a quick okay with a smile and shut her phone. But in all honesty, she couldn't even muster up a smile. She was ecstatic to finally see her brother again but not like this. Not with these bruises covering her face, arms, and stomach. He probably thought she was in college by now for either a nurse, cop, or something. Anything. But no, she was stuck living in this hell hole taking care of that piece of shit sleeping on the couch. She knew that as soon as the sun was up, he would be gone until midnight. She carefully got into her bed, wishing and hoping tomorrow would be better than the past 14 years.

**The Next Morning**

Lucinda finished covering all the visible bruises on her face and looked herself in the mirror. Her jet black skinny jeans cover all of the bruises on her legs, and her Norma Jean hoodie covered the bruises on her stomach and arms. She silently thank God that it was snowing outside. Grabbing her phone, she made sure the bastard was gone and started walking to the hotel. On her way she texted Rian saying she was on her way.

Her stomach was in knots, not just from last nights beating but for seeing her brother for the first time in 14 years. All she knew about him was that he grew up to be successful. Married and the drummer for the famous All Time Low. And what had she become? A 19 year old who still lives with her piece of shit foster father who beats her every night.

Whipping a tear away, she walked to the front entrance. Rian said the lady at the front desk would let her in. And sure enough after telling the lady who she was, Lucinda walked to the elevator and waited for it to take her to the fifth floor. The nervous feeling in her stomach would never leave. Not until she knew Rian would except her for who she is. The doors opened and as soon as she stepped out of the elevator she was facing the door she needed to go through to see her brother after 14 years. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and lightly knocked. She heard someone curse, fall to the floor, curse again, then heard a 'coming'. She quietly giggled and soon was staring into the most beautiful brown eyes ever.

**Alex's POV**

Even with the pillow over his head, Alex still heard the quiet knock on the hotel room door. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was 12:00. Rian was saying something important right before he walked out of the hotel room but Alex couldn't remember what. Suddenly he smacked his forehead and remembered. Rains' sister was here. He cursed, then tripped over the bed sheets and fell to the floor. Cursing once more, he stood up and walked to the door. Once he opened it, he felt his heart stopped. Standing in front of him was a spitting image of Rian. Except only younger and so much more beautiful. Her long black hair, her lip piercing, and those stunning grey eyes. He had a feeling those eyes would haunt his dreams every night.

**Lucinda's POV**

"Um, hi. I'm Lucinda, Rian's sister. I have the right room, don't I?" She looked at the room number and silently nodded to herself.

"Yeah you do. I'm Alex, one of his band members. And nah he's not here but he told me to let you in when you got here so come in," The dark haired man said moving to the side to let her in.

She gave him a small smile and walked into the hotel room. Turing around to face Alex, she just noticed how he looked and giggled. He just gave her a weird look then looked down at himself and mentally smacked himself. He was standing in front of her in his boxers and just that.

"Well this is a great first impression. I'm just going to go jump in the shower. Rian and the other guys went to pick up some breakfast and should be back soon so just make yourself comfortable," Alex said then disappeared into the bathroom.

Smiling at herself, she walked to the balcony and leaned on the railing. Even if it was winter, Chicago was still beautiful. Her mind wandered to the man in the shower. He was so beautiful. Those eyes staring into hers and also her soul. Corny, but that's how she felt. Rian said Alex was the lead singer, which made her heart do another flip. Lucinda always found the lead singer of bands so amazing. She just wish she could have a talent like that.

"Fuck it's cold out. Who would want to live in Chicago?"

Lucinda turned around and walked into the room and looked at who said that. He kind of looked like Alex. "Um, I do thank you very much," she said sarcastically with a smile.

"Holy shit, Rian clone. Minus the long black hair, lip piercing, and make up but damn Rian, she looks a lot like you," said a guy with short curly hair.

Lucinda didn't need to guess who Rian was. Once they saw each other, she walked into his arms for a very long over due hug. It could have been weird after 14 years of not seeing someone and hugging them right away but not for Lucinda and Rian. They were like twins except not really.

"Man, you've changed Lucinda," Rian said after they pulled apart.

"Well it's been 14 years dummy." Rian laughed at her and introduced her to the other two standing there.

"Well this is Zach and Jack. I'm sure you met Alex." She nodded and soon the bathroom door opened. Alex stepped out looking cuter than ever. He nodded at the guys and sent a smile to her. She smiled back at him and noticed food on the little counter.

"Thank god, food!" She exclaimed while smiling. Everyone laughed at her and Rian handed out food to everyone. While everyone ate, they all talked. Rian and Lucinda caught up with each other and she got along pretty well with the other guys.

"So Lucinda, where do you live," Rian asked. She looked down at her hands and didn't really want to answer the question but she knew if she didn't she would have to answer a lot more.

"Still with my foster father." As soon as she said that, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out from her pocket and nearly passed out. Why was he calling? He never called her. Excusing herself, she walked out to the balcony and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

She knew she couldn't lie to him. He always found out the truth. "I'm visiting Rian." All she heard on the other line was deep heavy breathing.

"You're fucking dead." Then the line went dead.

She looked at the phone and silently prayed he was kidding. But she knew he wasn't. He always meant what he said. Suddenly she started shaking not from the cold but from the fear of going home. She couldn't help herself, she collapsed onto the balcony and let the tears escape from her eyes. She heard Rian call her name and soon she felt arms around her.

"Lucinda what happened?"

She tried to talk but she choked on her sobs. Rian understood and let her sit there for a couple minutes to let it all out. After a couple minutes, she calmed down and eventually told Rian everything.

**Alex's POV**

The words that escaped her sweet mouth rang around in his mind. _'Beat me every single night for 14 years.' _Who could do something like that to a poor innocent girl like Lucinda? Alex looked at Rian comforting her. How much he wished he could be in his place. Having his arms around the young beauty, comforting her. You could say he kind of started to fall for her.

**Lucinda's POV**

After she told Rian everything it was silent for a long time. She noticed her and Rian were still sitting outside on the balcony and saw that the other guys were looking at her with sympathetic looks in their eyes. She wasn't mad that they stay and heard, just embarrassed.

Rian helped Lucinda up and they walked back into the room. She just stood there looking at her feet while Rian moved to the other side of the room to talk with the rest of the guys. She looked up and noticed Alex staring at her and he never looked away. He just held her gaze and nodded with what Rian was saying. Lucinda never looked away either no matter how hard she tried. His eyes were forcing her to look at him. He had a feeling he was her savior in this mess she called a life.


	2. Weightless

"Are you sure he's not home? He kind of scares me from what you told us," Jack said as him, Lucinda, Alex, Zack, and Rian walked up to Lucinda's house.

"Yeah. He's gone all day everyday."

They all nodded and followed Lucinda inside the house and up into her room. They guys sat on her bed while Lucinda packed up her things. The guys decided to bring Lucinda on the road with them so she didn't have to live with her foster father anymore.

"Luce, are you home? I've brought Bentley"

Lucinda looked at the clock and cursed. She told the guys she'll be right back and ran down stairs.

"Who could that be," Jack asked but noticed that Alex was holding up a picture frame of Lucinda and a little boy. At least a year old.

"I'm guessing that's Bentley," Alex said putting the picture frame back down and saw Lucinda walk back into the room with a little boy asleep in her arms.

"I'm so sorry guys. I should of told you about him. I understand if you don't want me to come with you guys anymore."

Rian walked up to Lucinda and smiled at Bentley. "Luce, you're my sister and I don't care if you have a kid. It'll make the tour more amazing."

She smiled her thanks to Rian and looked at all the other guys. "You guys okay with him coming with me?"

They all nodded and Alex walked up to Lucinda and took Bentley from her. "Finish packing so we can get out of here." She nodded her thanks to Alex and packed up everything she would need.

"Who was downstairs," Zack asked.

"Bentleys father. He dropped him off and didn't really care that I was leaving with Bentley."

"He seems like a keeper," Jack said with sarcasm dripping from every word. Lucinda laughed and noticed that Bentley was awake and Alex was making funny faces. It warmed her heart and made the butterflies go crazy in her stomach.

"Dude, no joke he has Rian's smile," Alex said with a laugh. Lucinda laughed as she watched the guys all play with Bentley. Time passed by as Luce finished packing and they guys goofed off making Bentley smile and laugh.

"Well I'm all ready to go. Let's get out of here before jackass gets home." Alex gave Bentley to Luce and they grabbed her things and walked to the tour bus.

Hours passed by and Lucinda and Bentley were all settled on the bus. She never bothered to tell her foster father she was leaving because she knew he wouldn't care. Lucinda needed a knew life. So did Bentley and being on the road with her brother and his friends was what she needed.

Being a teen mom was hard. Her ex boyfriend did take care of Bentley but she knew he never gave a shit. Luce wanted Bentley to have a good life. Not living at home with her and an abusive man.

"Sorry that there's no crib for Bentley. We never really thought a kid would be with us," Alex said walking to the front of the bus.

Lucinda put Bentley down and smiled as he walked over to Alex. He picked Bentley up and sat him down on his lap. "It's not a problem. He can just sleep on the bunk with me."

"Do you think him being around all these guys will confuse him?"

"Nah. He needs a good guy figure in his life. I'm just glad there's four of them."

Alex nodded and continued to play with Bentley. Lucinda smiled once more and thought of something. "I know this might be asking a lot, but do you think you guys could keep the drinking on a down low when Bentley's around?"

"Of course."

She smiled and noticed that is was getting close to 9 o'clock. "I should probably get him ready for bed then I might crash too."

Alex nodded and handed Bentley to Lucinda. He watched as she walked to her bunk and change Bentley into some pajamas. Sighing to himself, he grabbed a water from the fridge and chugged it. He had some feelings growing for Lucinda and the fact that she had a son didn't bother him.

"Hey man, you sure that Lucinda being with Bentley will bug you," Rian said sitting next to Alex on the couch.

"It's cool dude. She's your sister and you two deserve to grow closer."

Rian nodded and talked for awhile with Zack and Jack joining them. An hour passed and they saw Lucinda walk to the front of the bus looking exhausted.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," Alex said.

"Bentley won't go to sleep. I think it's a new environment. I'm just going to make him a bottle then hopefully he'll fall asleep."

Alex watched her as she made the bottle and walked to her bunk.

"Dude, you have it for Lucinda," Rian said with a laugh.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your face totally lit up when you saw her", Zack said.

A blush crept upon Alex's face and decided to head to bed. "Well I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning." He walked towards his bunk but Rian called his name.

"I don't care that you have feelings for her. Just don't hurt her. She's been hurt enough."

Alex nodded and climbed into his bunk. He noticed that he was right across from Lucinda's. The curtain was closed but he could hear Lucinda singing Bentley to sleep. Her voice was amazing and beautiful. Alex closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

Lucinda felt someone jump on her stomach and woke up with a 'oomph'. Opening her eyes she saw Bentley smiling at her.

"Morning sweetie. Are you hungry?" Bentley replied with a small yell and Lucinda walked to the front of the bus and put Bentley down on the mini table. She noticed that the bus was parked in front of a small shop. She saw Alex walk out of the shop with a bag in his hand. He smiled at her when he got on the bus.

"How'd you two sleep?"

Lucinda walked over to Bentley and gave him his food and sat on the bench. "Really good actually. Thank you guys again for this. It means a lot."

Alex waved her off saying it's not a problem. "I actually got something for Bentley."

Lucinda gave him a weird look and smiled as Alex pulled out a _'All Time Low' _shirt. It was a size to fit a child like Bentley. "I thought since he would be with us, he should at least be representing us."

She laughed and took off Bentley's clothes and put on the shirt Alex bought. "Looking snazzy there Bent."

"Bent," Lucinda asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." Alex said shrugging.

Lucinda laughed and ruffled Bentley's black hair. "So where are we headed?" She picked up Bentley from the table and set him of the floor to play with his toys. Alex and Luce sat down on the couch.

"Minnesota. We have a concert then we're on our way to Toronto for a couple days."

Lucinda nodded. "It must be hard to be away from your family."

It was Alex's turn to nod. "It is. But this is my dream so they understand. My ex Lisa didn't understand which is why she's called my ex," Alex finished with a laugh.

When Alex said he was single, Lucinda's heart did a little flutter. "I'm sorry." Alex shrugged and silence filled the bus. Lucinda looked at Bentley and saw he was crawling towards the back.

"Little man is on a mission." Alex laughed as they both followed Bentley to the back of the bus and stopped in front of Rian's bunk. He was still fast asleep until Bentley stood up and hit Rian in the nose.

"What the fu.." Rian said holding his nose but noticed the Bentley was smiling at him. "Hey there little man. Come spend some time with Uncle Rian."

Luce and Alex shared a laugh and Luce gave Bentley a kiss on the head. "Behave. Momma's going to shower."

Luce grabbed some clothes from the her bag and walked into the tiny bathroom and hoped into the shower. The shower was usually her place to think of everything. She thought about her past, Bentley, her close relationship to Rian, and Alex. He was amazing to her and Bentley when he didn't even need too. After what seemed like an hour later, Lucinda got out of the shower and slipped on her clothes. (.com/cgi/set?id=35399665)

She walked to the back lounge area of the bus and saw all the guys were up and Bentley was sitting on Jack's lap. They were watching Home Alone.

"This is Bentley's favorite movie," Lucinda said sitting between Alex and Jack. She caught a scent of Alex and her heart did another flutter.

"No way. This is my all time favorite movie too!" Jack exclaimed. "Me and you man are going to be excellent friends," he said ruffling Bentley's hair.

Lucinda got comfy and watched the movie along with everyone. Alex slide his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up against him. He looked over to Rian and saw he was smiling but still giving a warning look. Alex nodded at Rian knowing he understood not to hurt her. It was a shock to him. Alex Gaskarth was falling for one girl and one girl only. He would do everything in his power not to mess it up.


	3. I Feel Like Dancing

_**i would love if someone made me a banner(:**_

* * *

><p>"Thank you Toronto! You were fucking awesome and we love you!" Alex yelled into the mic and ran off the stage. They finished their first show in Canada and Lucinda had to stay on the bus cause Bentley was acting up. Upset, Alex just wanted to get to the bus and see Lucinda's beautiful face but he knew he would have to repay his fans for everything they do by signing autographs and posing for pictures.<p>

After what seemed like an hour, the guys finally headed to the bus and noticed that someone was yelling. "Bentley, put that down. Alex would kill me if something happened to that."

The guys looked at Alex as he bolted up the stairs of the bus and saw Lucinda putting his acoustic guitar on the small table. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Lucinda turned at the voice of Rian and nodded. "Yeah, just Bentley won't go to sleep. He's never been up at midnight. I've tried everything."

"Let me try something," Alex said picking up Bentley and walked to his bunk.

Lucinda sighed sitting next to Jack on the couch and watched as Rian and Zack look through the fridge. "Sorry about not being able to see your show. Bentley's been such a handful today."

"Don't be. There's like a billion more," Jack said and ruffled Lucinda's curly black hair.

"Bentley's asleep. Thanks to me," Alex said with a victory grin and sat across from Lucinda who gave him a shocked look.

"How? I've been trying for the last 4 hours."

"He seems to like it when you rub his back and sing to him. I sung him lullabies and he was out." When the word lullabies came out of Alex's mouth, Lucinda swore she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. But she ignored it and sent a thankful glance to Alex.

They talked for awhile until Alex's phone rang and they all watched as his expression went from happy to upset to sad. "No dude it's cool. We can find someone to fill for you. Yeah, feel better."

"Dude don't tell me Vinny is sick again," Zack said finishing up his bagel.

"Yeah. Right when the tour started. Now we need to find a new merch person." Alex groaned and ran his hands down his face.

"I could do it," Lucinda spoke up quietly.

"Who would watch Bentley," Rian asked. She never thought of that.

"Ohh, I got it. She can keep Bentley with her at the tent. Then when we perform, Flyzik can watch him. I mean his bunk is practically a kids place with all the fucking Mickey Mouse," Jack said. The guys nodded but Lucinda was a little worried. She never really met their tour manager but if the guys trusted him, so could she.

"Jack, you're a genius," Lucinda ruffled Jack's hair.

"Oh I know," he said while dusting off his shoulder.

They all laughed at Jack and Lucinda looked over at Alex and saw him staring into space. "Alex, you alright?"

He looked up at her and nodded, "Just tired, I think I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

They all said goodnight and Alex disappeared into his bunk. Lucinda looked away from him and to Rian who was staring at her. "What?"

"You so have it for Gaskarth."

"Psh, whatever," she said waving him off. Even if it was true.

"Luce, don't even try to deny it." Zack said.

"I'm not. But I am going to bed. Night," she sang the last part and walked to her bunk but noticed that Bentley was asleep on Alex's chest and Alex was listening to his ipod. He smiled at her and went to give Bentley to Luce but she shook her head.

"You can keep him for the night. I don't want to wake him," she said then gave Bentley a kiss on the cheek. She went to walk to her bunk but Alex pulled her back.

"What about me," he said with a frown.

Giggling, she gave Alex a kiss on the cheek but let it linger a little bit longer then pulled away. "Goodnight Alex. See you in the morning."

She got on her bunk and smiled at Alex who returned it then she pulled the curtain and fell asleep.

Alex couldn't deny the butterflies. He liked her too much to mess this up so he would take this slow. He pulled his curtain shut and held Bentley tight then fell asleep.

"Lucinda, wake up. It's like 1 in the afternoon."

Once she heard that, Luce jumped up and looked around for Bentley but then she remember Alex had him for the night. She calmed down and looked at Jack. "Did you say I slept in passed 9?"

Jack laughed and nodded. "Yep. Alex could tell you were stressed from taking care of Bentley and not much sleep so he's taking care of him."

Luce smiled and followed Jack to the front of the bus. Zack and Rian were playing guitar hero and her heart nearly melted at the sight before her. Alex was sitting with his guitar and Bentley in his lap. He was holding Bentley's hand and strumming it against the strings.

"Wow, sleeping beauty's finally up. How'd you sleep," Rian asked not looking away from the game.

Luce sat next to Rian and stole the toy guitar and started playing against Zack. "Really really good. It felt nice to sleep in. Thank you Alex."

Alex looked up from the guitar and sent a smile to Luce. "No problem." He then went back to what he was doing. Bentley smiled and laughed as a note was played.

"Hey Luce since we're going to be in Canada for a while, would you want to grab lunch? We could catch up," Rian asked when Luce handed bag the toy guitar.

"I would love that."

Rian smiled at Luce then went back to playing the game. She took time to look at everyone on the bus. Rian; he was her brother and even though they missed so much time together, she was excited to get it back. He would be there for her no matter what. Then Jack; he was the funny guy in the group. He was there when Luce needed a laugh and was great at cheering Bentley up. Then Zack; he was quiet and shy, just like her. But she knew if she had to talk to someone privately, he would be there. Like an older brother. And lastly, Alex; he was perfect. He took care of Bentley when he didn't even need to. He was there to make her feel so much better about herself and her life. Of course his looks were just breathtaking but she didn't fall for him because of that. She fell for him for his personality.

"Alex can you still watch him? I'm going to shower and I need to go shopping when we stop next." Alex sent a smile and nodded.

Luce grabbed some clothes,(.com/all_time_low/set?id=35635291) and hopped in the shower. After she finished, she got changed and walked back to the front of the bus and saw Alex dressed in an All Time Low sweater, grey skinny jeans, and a beanie on his head. He had Bentley dressed in a pair of jeans and the All Time Shirt he got him. They both looked like they were going somewhere.

"First off, were all wearing All Time Low stuff," Luce said laughing along with Alex. "And where are you two headed?"

"We decided to come with. If that's okay?"

"But what if people saw you with a teen mom? Fans would not like that."

Alex just shrugged. "So what? You and Bentley are part of this family and they just have to deal with it."

Lucinda smiled and nodded. She grabbed her phone, stuffed a few things Bentley would need in her bag then her and Alex walked off the bus.

"I can take him if you want," Luce said towards Bentley.

"It's fine. You said you need to shop so the more hands for you."

Lucinda nodded and the 2 of them talked, laughed, and just had fun while shopping. As they finished up, they saw a group of girls stare at Alex. They all ran up to Alex and started talking to him. But one of them seem to finally notice that he was holding a kid. She looked to Alex then Lucinda.

"You have a kid with her? Come on Alex, you could do so much better. She looks like she's homeless," a blonde said holding onto Alex's free arm.

Lucinda knew that they weren't fans of Alex. They were just fans of something in his pants. "Listen here whore, we both know that you're not a fan of Alex. You just want to get in his pants then go around and tell all your slut friends that you slept with Alex Gaskarth. So do me a favor and fuck off."

Alex laughed and laced his fingers with hers and walked away from the group of girls that were standing there, dumbfounded.

"You alright," Alex said as the were walking back towards the bus.

"Sluts piss me off. I mean really you have nothing better to do than just make fun of people who had a hard life. Instead of making fun of their fake ass self's, they make fun of a teen mom."

Alex pulled Lucinda in him with his free arm and Bentley hugged her head. "Forget about them Luce, they have nothing better to do. You're better than those girls. You had a kid at a young age but you've done so much to make sure he has a great life."

Luce looked up to Alex's eyes and smiled. They both started to close the small gap between them. As their lips were about to touch, Bentley started fussing in Alex's arms. They both pulled away and Alex looked at Bentley. "You alright, Bent?"

"I think it's nap time for Bent," Luce said laughing. Alex smiled and they walked to the bus in silence. He wasn't upset or embarrassed that he was about to kiss Lucinda. He just knew that maybe right now isn't such a good time. Lucinda felt the same.

"Thanks for coming with us shopping Alex. You didn't have to." Alex handed Bentley to Lucinda once they were on the bus and shrugged.

"It's not a problem. The guys went to do their own things so I had free time."

Luce nodded. "Well me and Bentley are going to take a nap." Alex nodded and watched as she walked to her bunk. Sighing, Alex plopped down onto the sofa. His feelings for Lucinda were growing as each day passes. He was sick of the casual fucks. He was ready to settle down in a relationship. And he wanted that with Lucinda and he was ready.

"ALEX! You'll never guess what happened?," Jack exclaimed coming onto the bus.

"Dude shut up, Lucinda and Bentley are asleep," Alex said with a laugh. Jack quiet down and sat down next to Alex.

"We got nominated for Best Band Live in the Kerrang Awards. We're going to the award show next week. Can you believe that?"

Alex high-five Jack and smiled. "Dude this is awesome. I cannot wait."

Jack and Alex talked for a bit until they heard girls screaming then saw Zack and Rian run up the bus, out of breath. "Dude don't tell me you brought fan girls here?"

Zack looked at Alex and shrugged. "They were walking behind us but we never knew they were fans until we got close to the bus."

Jack groaned and looked out the window of the bus. They loved their fans but they just wish they could have one day to themselves. Jack waved to the screaming girls and looked at the guys. "We might as well just go sign some stuff." They nodded and followed Jack out of the bus.

Lucinda woke to Bentley sitting up and crying. Groaning, she picked up Bentley and walked to the front of the bus to feed him. She went wide eyed as she saw the guys outside of the bus surrounded by a bunch of screaming fans. As if Alex could feel her staring at him, he looked through the window and smiled at her. She returned the smile and cut up a banana into tiny pieces. She put them on a plate and gave it to Bentley who was sitting on the floor watching sponge bob on the TV.

Luce laid on the couch and smiled at her son. Bentley's curly black hair was growing and it seemed like his grey eyes get brighter everyday. She loved him so much but there were times she wished she could go out and have fun.

"I think my hand is about to fall off. I've never signed so much autographs before in my life," Zack said sitting on the sofa across from Lucinda.

"I think that was the biggest and loudest crowd of girls we've ever seen," Rian said walking onto the bus. He ruffled Lucinda's hair and sat on the ground with Bentley and watched Sponge Bob.

"Yeah but now I'm bored," Jack said sitting on Lucinda's stomach. She 'oofed' and pushed Jack off of her.

"Jeez Jack, how much do you weight," Lucinda asked laughing. Jack just shrugged and watched T.V. Alex walked onto the bus looking stressed out. "You alright Alex?"

He nodded at Luce. "Yeah. I think we all should go clubbing tonight."

The guys agreed but Luce shook her head. "I can't. I'm only 19 and who would watch Bentley?"

"When you're with All Time Low, you don't need to worry about getting in. And I'm going to stay with Kara. We need to check into the hotel and what not so I can watch him," Rian said from the floor.

Luce knew Kara was his girlfriend and she knew she was nice. Rian said he would take all of their bags to the hotel so she didn't have to worry. She could go out and have fun. Smiling, she nodded her thanks to Rian and stood up to get ready. "Give me like 20 minutes. Bye baby, mommy loves you." She gave Bentley a kiss and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

She straightened her black hair, did her make up, and slipped on a sexy little outfit. Tonight she was determined to get Alex to notice her and take the next step in their friendship. She knew he liked her and she knew he was afraid to hurt her. But she knew that he could never hurt her.

"Damnit women, hurry up," Jack yelled.

Lucinda giggled and walked out of the bathroom to the front of the bus and all the guys eyes were on her. (.com/clubbing/set?id=35654903) She fixed her skirt and looked at the guys. "I don't look sluty, do I?"

"You look hot." Zack smiled.

"Sexy," Jack said grinning and Luce looked at Alex. He was looking her up and down.

"You look amazing." She blushed and nodded her thanks.

"Did Rian already head to the hotel?"

The guys nodded. "Yep. Now let's get going. I'm ready do dance my ass off," Jack said pumping his fists into the air. They all laughed and followed Jack to the club across the street.

They waited in line to get in and as they got closer, Lucinda's heart began to beat faster. What if they don't let her in? Alex noticed that she was getting a little worried.

"Don't worry. You'll get in just fine," Alex whispered into her hear. She shivered and smiled at Alex. He returned the smile and laced fingers with her. They smiled the bouncer and let them walk in without checking I.D's.

"Bar here I come," Jack said. Zack laughed and walked to the bar with Jack.

"You can go too if you want Alex." He just shook his head and took her to the dance floor.

"I promised that I wouldn't drink and plus I just want to dance." He pulled her back against his chest and they danced to the beat.

Lucinda grinded onto Alex and she felt his grip on her hips tighten. She was going to have fun with this. She turned around, facing Alex, and started grinding her hips into Alex's. He closed his eyes at the feeling. Luce smirked and whispered into Alex's ear. "There's a lot more coming."

Alex held back a moan and started into Lucinda's eyes and continued to grind their hips together. She turned around again and slowly bent down and moved her ass into Alex's private region. He couldn't hold back the moan anymore and let it slip. But Luce never heard it. Luce stood back up and decided that she needed to get more into this. She put her hand behind Alex's head and continued to grind to the beat.

Alex had enough. It was his turn. He moved his hands from her hips to below her skirt line and he let his hands rest on the bare skin of her legs. He then slowly moved his hands up and let a few fingers slip up her skirt. When Luce didn't stop him, he continued to what he was going to do. He started to massage her inner thigh. She let a moan slip between her lips and looked into Alex's brown eyes. They were filled with lust.

She turned around and ran her hands down his chest and stopped above the button of his black skinny jeans. She pulled at the button but wouldn't unbutton it. Alex bit his lip and moved her hair to one side of her neck then started sucking on the bare side. He nibbled, kissed, and sucked until he heard her moan his name. Alex felt the urge in his pants grow after hearing that.

Lucinda cursed herself for letting that slip. She was afraid he would laugh and go dance with another chick. But he didn't. He stayed. She felt him pull away and saw him smirking.

"What," she asked confused.

"You're going to have a mark in the morning," he said pointing to her neck. She just laughed and decided she had to pay him back. She ran her hand up and down his leg and when she got close to his 'urge' she slowly ran her hand over it.

"Fuck Lucinda," Alex moaned. She smirked was going to do more but Jack called their names.

"Guys lets go! It's already 3 a.m."

Alex and Luce looked at each other. They were both dancing for at least an hour. Laughing, Luce walked towards Jack and Zack with Alex following. She knew Alex would be staring at her ass so she gave it a little extra shake and heard Alex laugh. Smirking, she achieved what she wanted to do tonight. She made Alex realize that she wanted more of him.


End file.
